Floating through Time
by TeddyRemusPotter
Summary: [drabble collections] moments, unseen and unheard, are just as powerful.
1. PadmaLuna

**A/N: **This collection of drabbles are unrelated, part of various challenges.

* * *

**Character(s): **Padma Patil/Luna Lovegood.

The castle was cold, it had been for months. It was approaching winter but this wasn't the cause of their shivers. Padma couldn't walk down a hall without seeing bloodthirsty eyes staring back at her, glintering with a look that told her pain wasn't far away. They only needed an excuse. In fact, they might not need that.

Padma tensed, hearing the soft footsteps behind her.

"It's rather peaceful here." a familiar dreamy voice commented.

She relaxed, glancing over her shoulder to see the blonde girl standing upon the top step, a light smile on her face. Padma could not understand how nothing ever fazed Luna. People - their friends - were dying in this very castle they had once called home. It was more like a prison now. Luna, somehow, didn't seem to feel this nightmare with the rest of them.

Padma wished she was the same.

"The only place." Padma commented quietly, look out at the dark sky.

_the only place there is peace. the only place that feels safe. the only place_ ... She shook her head, rubbing her hands together, trying to bring some heat through her body. It was cold, she hadn't felt any warmth in months. It was as through the murderers that roamed the halls had sucked away all the happiness from the world.

Or, that might just be the Dementors at every entrance.

"It won't always be like this." Luna told her, a odd expression on her face. "It won't always feel this way."

She hoped so. Her hopes weren't easily achieved these days through.

Padma didn't reply, neither did Luna. They both stood still, holding hands, watching the night sky until it had lightened. They would have to leave for their classes soon, face another day of the cruel horrible people around them, another day of torture and pain.

"We'll be free." Luna whispered in her ear, stirring her wavy raven hair. "One day."

It was a dream, a far, far away dream. To be away from this terror. Padma couldn't help but hope, wish for the darkness to rise and the happiness to fall upon them again. All she wanted was to feel the warmth again, the warmth of life.

"I hope so." Padma replied, squeezing her hand.

For now, they stood together, giving each other as much warmth as they could.


	2. BellatrixVoldemort

**A/N: **This collection of drabbles are unrelated and part of various challenges and competitions.

* * *

**Character(s): **Bellatrix Lestrange/Tom Riddle Jr.

**Challenge(s): **Pairing of the Week Drabble Competition (Bellamort).

Bellatrix stood before her Lord, memorized with his handsome features. It had been her second mission today, one that she'd completed and fantastically, according to her Lord. Bellatrix could feel the thumping satisfaction and joy. She'd murder a million times again, to feel this, to see - this sparkling pride in her Lord's eyes when he looked at her. She'd murder anyone.

"You have done well Bella." he said, softly, a gentle lift in his voice.

_Bella _

Something else rushed through her, something she didn't feel when her husband look at her, when he kissed her, touched her, made love to her. Something that she was not familiar with Bellatrix bowed her head to her Lord, making sure to show to proper respect, the respect he deserved, more than anyone else ever would. She'd kill everyone who disagreed.

"You may leave." he continued, his gaze fixed on her. "Bellatrix, you may stay for a moment."

She nodded, of course. She'd stay forever, if he needed.

Bellatrix didn't pay attention to the Death Eaters around her, moving from the room. Her husband walked past her without a single glance. Not that Bellatrix held that against him, she done the same. They weren't in this for ... _love_. The disgusting feeling. She knew there was much more pleasurable feelings in this world - what had pumped through her as she'd held that man under the torture for nearly a full minute, that was pleasure.

"Bella," that gentle tone again, "look at me."

She did, of course.

He was so close, closer than she had realised. His features stood out more carefully this close, the dark reddish eyes piercing her own dark blue, the slight smirk on his lips that caused a shiver to run down her spine, the high cheekbones that created that traditional handsome look, the jet black hair that neatly parted upon his head. Bellatrix could not see one flaw.

"You have done well Bella," her Lord repeated, his breath fanning her face. "You have done brilliantly."

"My Lord," she began, a little breathless.

He moved closer still, close enough that their robes brushed slightly. Bellatrix's words stuck in her throat, unable to speak, unable to disturb this stunned moment. Her Lord's eyes were unreadable, as always, through she could see something else. Curiosity? Lust? Desire? "

Let me reward you," he continued, a hiss to his soft tone. "I'm sure your husband won't mind."

His lips were light upon hers, for only a moment, quicker than she could process. He didn't give her a chance, pulling back before her mind had caught up to date with what was happening.

Because surely her Lord - her handsome, wonderful and utterly brilliant Lord - had not just kissed her. Surely not.

"You may go." He said, quietly, softer than she'd ever heard.

"Yes, My Lord." Bellatrix answered automatically, bowing before him and turning to leave.

She didn't look back, even as her lips burned, begging her to finish what he started.


	3. TeddyVictoire

**A/N: **This collection of drabbles are unrelated and part of various challenges and competitions.

* * *

**Character(s): **Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley.

**Challenge(s): **Pairing of the Week Drabble Competition (Teddy/Victoire).

"Hey," Victorie said, walking towards him, her steps light and graceful.

Teddy nodded without a word, he hadn't spoken much since he'd woken up today. The family had been trying to get him to say something, maybe say a speech. Uncle Harry had told them to leave him alone. Or, at least Teddy thought he did. Uncle Harry hadn't said anything in his hearing, of course.

They were silent, leaning against the tree that they used to play under when they were kids. Usually these memories would bring a smile to his face, but not today. Victorie leaned over, placing her hand on his, making him look at her. Her eyes were soft and understanding.

He couldn't stand that look through, so he glanced away.

"Teddy," she began, gently, her hand still gripping onto him. "do you want to come to mine later?"

"No." he shook his head, unable to explain.

Victoire didn't take offence, of course. She was his best friend, she understood him better than he understood himself. Teddy would always go to her if she needed him, but today he didn't want a friend to comfort him. He wanted to forget this ever happened. He wanted to forget that his last immediate blood relative was dead. Teddy swollowed, picturing his grandmother's face in his mind. It had been nearly a whole week since he'd seen spoken to her.

He'd never speak to her again.

"No." He repeated, his voice a whisper. "I want to be alone."

She let got of his hand, causing a sudden painful twitch in his chest. Teddy took the hand back in his. Maybe he did want comfort after all. Victoire went still, pale blue eyes watching Teddy as he avoided her gaze but gently held her hand. He stoked his thumb across it, before leaning down to lightly place a kiss on him. This startled Victoire, making her take a step closer in concern. Maybe the grief had made Teddy unable to think straight.

As if to acknowledge her thought he glanced up, locking their gazes together. They didn't hold their usual softness, through they weren't cold either. Victoire had once seen this type of emotion in her mother's eyes when her grandma Apolline had died.

"There's one thing I've learned from this." he told her, still whispering. "I'd give anything to tell her one last time I loved her." he paused, looking down at her hand. "I don't want to lose that chance with anyone else."

"Teddy," Victoire breathed, stunned.

He couldn't mean what she thought he did, could he?

Teddy went to say something else, shaking his head when he couldn't get the words out. They stood in silence, her hand in his, both of them knowing what they were thinking through unable to acknowledge it aloud. It wasn't a secret that they had fallen in love - they'd been in love for years, but they were best friends.

If they took that leap, they might destroy the relationship they have now; something they'd had since he met her her only hours after her birth.

"I don't want to lose you." Teddy told her, staring into her eyes determinedly. "Not before I have a chance to have you."

Neither knew who took the step forward, maybe it was him, or maybe it was her. Who care? The result was the same. They stood under the tree they'd spent their childhood under, kissing until they couldn't breathe.


End file.
